Les souvenirs oubliés
by Paige0703
Summary: Il n'est pas bon de se surmener... Usagi va l'apprendre à ses dépens. L'écrivain va faire une chute ce qui va avoir comme conséquences une pertes de certains souvenirs, et pas n'importe lesquels... Et si Usagi oubliait que Misaki vivait avec lui ?
1. Un Lapin aux Urgences

_**Les souvenirs oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un Lapin aux urgences**_

_Dire qu'il y a trois mois encore, moi, Takahashi Misaki, vivait une vie tout a fait banale. Ce matin encore j'ai eu du mal à me détacher de cette sangsue d'Usagi. J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma dissertation et je n'ai presque pas fermer l'œil de la nuit… Baka Usagi ! On ne joue pas comme ça avec le corps des autres…_

Misaki arrive finalement à son Université. Il s'installe enfin :

- Ohayo Sumi senpai.

- Ohayo Misaki. Tu es tout pâle, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est rien…je suis juste fatigué.

- Usagi n'est-ce pas ?

Misaki ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. Sumi parut satisfait de l'effet de sa phrase sur son ami. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de batifoler avec mon cher et tendre et je dormirais un petit peu plus. Si tu veux tu peux venir dormir chez moi… ça t'empêchera de dormir pendant les cours de Kamijou sensei.

Misaki faillit s'étouffer, ce qui amusa beaucoup son ami. Misaki était bien trop prévisible pour Sumi. Finalement leur professeur fit son entrée et le cours pu enfin commencer.

Le cours lui parut durée une éternité. Il devait lutter avec son envie de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'endormir pour de bon. Cette situation amusait beaucoup son camarade. Heureusement pour Misaki la fin des cours sonna… il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui.

_J'espère qu'Usagi me laissera tranquille cette après-midi. J'aimerais bien me reposer… En plus Aikawa san a encore appelée pour savoir où en était les prochains chapitres de son roman. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et si Usagi continue de paresser de la sorte elle ne va pas le louper… et bien sur c'est sur moi que ça va retomber ensuite. Recharger ses batteries, quelle excuse bidon… pour un écrivain il pourrait trouver des excuses qui tiennent la route au moins._

Misaki prit tout son temps sur le chemin du retour. Depuis le début de la journée il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait donc un peu peur de ce que Usagi pouvait bien lui réserver, connaissant l'écrivain il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. L'instinct de survie sûrement…

Il arriva finalement au pied de l'immeuble et jeta un coup d'œil au dernier étage.

- Bon, voyons ce qu'Usagi me réserve encore.

Il entra dans l'immense appartement, ôta ses chaussures.

- Tadaima !

Silence. Il arriva finalement dans le salon et se figea sur place, lâchant son sac. Il fut prit de vertiges et se rattrapa de justesse avant de courir au pied de l'escalier :

- Usagi ! Usagi ouvre les yeux, réponds moi ! Usagi, allez réveilles-toi !

Il secoua légèrement le corps inerte de l'écrivain quand il remarqua que ce dernier était blessé à la tête et qu'il saignait. Les larmes coulaient en un flot ininterrompu. Il se précipita sur le téléphone pour appeler les urgences.

_Usagi, non pas toi… Mon dieu, faîtes qu'il n'ai rien de grave, je vous en supplie… J'ai besoin de lui, je l'aime… Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas lui…_

L'ambulance finit par arriver…


	2. Un Lapin inconscient

_**Chapitre 2 : Un Lapin inconscient**_

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Misaki avait réussi à prévenir son frère. Ce dernier lui promit de venir le plus vite possible. Usagi fut emmené au loin, de nombreux médecins et infirmières l'entouraient. Misaki resta seul, ne sachant quoi faire. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, il n'en avait plus la force. La peur, elle, ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Celle-ci serrait son cœur et se répandait dans tout son corps à chaque battement. Pris à nouveau de vertiges, il finit par s'asseoir, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

_Usagi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je sais bien que je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Usagi, alors… alors ne m'abandonne pas. Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il s'en sorte…_

Les minutes s'écoulèrent une à une, telle une lente agonie, avant de se transformer en heures. Une… puis deux… trois heures maintenant que Misaki était dans un état second, quand :

- Mr Takahashi.

Misaki releva brusquement la tête :

- Heu oui… C'est moi.

- Bien. Je suis le docteur Chibahara et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Mr Usami…

Misaki pâlit, s'attendant au pire :

- … Il est actuellement dans un léger coma, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ses constantes sont bonnes et tous laisse à penser qu'il devrait se réveiller dans les heures à venir, au pire dans les deux ou trois prochains jours.

- Il… va bien alors ? Il n'à rien de grave ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a eu un traumatisme crânien. Sa coupure était superficielle. Par contre il risque d'avoir oublié les circonstances de sa chute, ce qui sera tout à fait normal vu le traumatisme qu'il a eu.

- Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre alors ?

- Oui. Il faut juste être patient, et attendre qu'il se réveille, là, nous en serons plus.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Quelques minutes seulement. Vous pourrez revenir demain.

Misaki entra dans la chambre. Usagi était bien là, inconscient, presque aussi pâle que les draps.

_Si seulement je n'avais pas pris tout mon temps sur le chemin du retour… J'aurais dû être là plus tôt… Pardon Usagi, pardon…Et moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir assez dormi et qui redoutait ce que tu allais faire une fois que je serais rentré. Pardon Usagi… Je t'en supplie pardonne moi d'être arrivé si en retard…_

Misaki était à genoux à côté du lit et tenais la main d'Usagi dans les siennes, les joues à nouveau inondés de ses larmes. Finalement le médecin apparu, lui indiquant qu'il devait le laisser. Avec un pincement au cœur et le sentiment d'abandonner Usagi, il quitta la pièce. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à quitter l'hôpital. Ne regardant pas devant lui, il fonça dans une personne.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Non, c'est bon. Ne vous…

Ce dernier se retourna à l'appelle de son nom.

- Nowaki… ça fait longtemps que… tu m'attends ?

Kamijou Hiroki dévisagea son étudiant, sous l'air étonné de Nowaki. Misaki détourna immédiatement son regard, ne souhaitant pas expliquer à son enseignant les raisons de ses pleurs. Nowaki rompit finalement le silence.

- Hiro san, tu le connais ?

- Oui… C'est un de mes élèves…

Misaki s'apprêtait à partir, il fit quelques pas avant de sentir le sol se dérobait sous ses pas. Le dénommé Nowaki le rattrapa de justesse. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un banc se trouvant à quelques pas, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Hiro san je reviens, je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

- Non ce n'est pas…

Misaki tenta de le stopper, mais trop tard. Hiroki était presque aussi gêné par la situation que son étudiant. Il entama pourtant la conversation, s'inquiétant tout de même pour ce dernier.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci et… désolé.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu es là ?

Misaki sursauta légèrement, le regard brouillé par les larmes. La voix tremblantes il reprit :

- Non… C'est pour Usa… Usagi. Il est…

- Attends, Usagi… Tu veux dire Usami Akihiko ?

Misaki releva la tête.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui. C'est donc bien pour lui… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Nowaki fit son retour. Il tendit une barre de céréales et une bouteille d'eau à Misaki.

- Hiro san, tu vas bien ? T'es tout pâle.

- C'est… Akihiko. Il est là pour Akihiko…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Misaki sortait peu à peu de son sommeil. Sa rencontre avec Kamijou sensei était un peu flou. Il ne savait plus exactement comment il avait trouvé la force de rentrer, mais à peine avait-il fait son retour dans l'appartement qu'il s'effondra sur le canapé, le corps secouait de sanglots. Il avait fini par s'endormir, serrant Suzuki san de toutes ses forces.

Quelqu'un sonnait… Il devait allez voir… Il devait se lever… Il regarda l'heure en chemin, il était plus de 11h. Il fit entrer le visiteur.

- Misaki… Comment tu vas ?

- Nii chan, tu as fait vite. Tu veux du thé ?

- Non laisses, je vais le faire. As-tu des nouvelles depuis hier ?

- Non. Je viens de me réveiller. Je pense passer à l'hôpital…

- Avant je vais téléphoner… ça ne sert à rien d'y aller si on ne peux rien faire.

- Je veux le voir… J'ai besoin de le voir…

Takahiro fut légèrement étonné par la réponse de son frère. Il tenait tant que ça à Usagi ? Il apporta deux tasses de thé et s'installa en face de Misaki.

- Tu n'y ai pour rien Misaki. Un accident est un accident. Tu comprends, ce n'est en rien ta faute…

Misaki se força à sourire :

- Je sais. Je n'étais même pas là…

Il devait à tout prix le rassurer, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement pour lui. Le plus important était qu'Usagi s'en sorte… Oui, c'était le plus important.

Misaki alla rapidement prendre une douche. Une fois sorti, il remarqua que son frère avait préparer le repas.

- J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital, il n'y a rien de nouveau. Il doit à nouveau passer des examens. Ils ont dit qu'il était inutile de passer aujourd'hui mais que demain matin on pourrait le voir.

- J'irais demain dans ce cas.

- Je viendrais avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisses seul. Viens manger.

- Pas faim… je vais me reposer.

Misaki grimpa les marches, sans même entendre que son frère lui disait qu'il était important qu'il se nourrisse. Il entra finalement dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Usagi. Il s'allongea et le lit lui parut beaucoup plus grand sans la présence d'Usagi à ses côtés. Il serra contre lui l'oreiller de l'écrivain. Il avait l'impression qu'une partit de ce dernier était là, contre lui… dans ses bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans les profondeur d'un sommeil agité.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Vendredi matin. Misaki se leva péniblement préférant ne pas s'attarder sur la place vide à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui il allait pourvoir retourner auprès d'Usagi… il allait enfin pourvoir le revoir, et avec un peu de chance il sera réveillé et leur vie reviendra à la normale. Normale ? A cette pensée Misaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avoir Usagi comme amant été loin de permettre d'avoir une vie dite "normale", mail il aimait cette vie… même si il ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment avoué.

Une fois la petit déjeuner avalé, Misaki et son frère partir pour l'hôpital. Le trajet paru durée une éternité, mais Misaki tentait de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait son anxiété. Son frère tenta à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une conversation, mais Misaki était plongé dans ses pensées, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'y déloger.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent directement vers l'accueil.

_Calmes toi… Calmes-toi… Tout va bien se passer… Il va se réveiller, sera un peu désorienté mais tout ira bien. Il rentrera dans quelques jours et tout redeviendra normale… Il me répètera encore ses _"_je t'aime_" _à longueur de journée, me sautera dessus pour un oui ou pour non… la routine quoi._

_- _Vous pouvez y aller. Chibahara sensei et justement avec lui. Mr Usami s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes.

_Réveiller ? Il est enfin réveillé ? Usagi… J'arrive ! C'est merveilleux qu'il soit enfin sorti de son coma…_

Enfin arrivé devant la chambre Takahiro frappa quelques coups avant d'être autorisé à entrer.

_- _Takahiro… C'est gentil de passer.

- Mais c'est normal voyons… Comment vas-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien. N'est-ca pas ?

Le médecin prit la parole :

- Tout semble normale. Mais je dois vérifier quelques points. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Ce dernier ajouta plusieurs annotation à ses feuilles avant de quitter la pièce. Pendant ce temps :

- Misaki et moi étions vraiment très inquiet…

- C'est gentil. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés tous les deux. Tu n'est pas censé être au travail Takahiro ?

- Si mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passé j'ai pris quelques jours de repos. Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Misaki tout seul.

- Le laisser tout seul ? Mais pourquoi serait-il seul ?

Usagi ne sembla pas remarquer le malaise que sa réponse avait entraîné.

- Mais… comme tu es ici, il est tout seul.

- Tout seul ? Mais il vit avec toi… Alors…

- Mais non… Depuis que j'ai été muté à Osaka Misaki vit avec toi. Tu as accepté de l'héberger.

Le médecin qui avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'apprêter à quitter la pièce fit demi tour.

- Il vit avec… moi ? Depuis quand ?

- Cela va faire près de trois mois.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il a oublié que l'on vit ensemble ? Ce n'est pas possible. Usagi n'oublierais jamais quelque chose d'aussi important… Il m'aime, il ne peut pas avoir oublié… Ce n'est pas possible…_

Tout tourna autour de Misaki et ce fut le noir totale. Son monde venait de s'effondrer. Comment allait-il faire si Usagi l'avait vraiment oublié ? Que devait-il faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?


	3. Un Lapin amnésique

_**miyabi-chan : **__merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plara. J'ai déjà fini de rédiger l'histoire, je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux jours. La fic fait 6 chapitre en tout. Pour moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré dans l'animé... Kiss :)_

_**Chapitre 3 : Un Lapin amnésique**_

Après que Misaki ai repris connaissance, le médecin souhaita lui parler. Ils se rendirent tout les deux dans le bureau ce dernier.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien. Je suis désolé.

- Votre frère m'a prévenu que vous aviez très peu mangé depuis l'incident.

- Oui. Je sais bien que j'aurais dû manger mais…

- Je comprends. Comme vous l'avez remarquez Mr Usami sembla avoir occulté quelques bribes de son passé. J'ai déjà fait la remarque à votre frère, il ne faut en aucun cas lui raconter tout ce qu'il a oublié, ça risquerait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Mais… il ne s'en souviendra jamais ?

- Que les souvenirs oubliés remonte à si loin, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je pense que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Bien sur je ne dit pas qu'il souviendra de tout dans les moindres détails, mais dans l'ensemble cela devrait revenir progressivement. C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de ne pas brusquer les choses. Si il vous pose des questions concernant ce qu'il a oublié vous ne devez pas lui apporter de réponse. Il doit faire travailler sa mémoire.

- Quand pourra-t-il rentrer ?

- Cette après-midi.

- Si tôt ? Il ne risque rien ?

- Tout ses résultats sont parfaits. A par sa mémoire tout est en ordre… Et il a déjà signé tous les papiers pour sa sortie. Personne n'a pu le persuader de rester.

_Têtu comme il est, ça ne m'étonnes pas. Mais… comment je vais faire moi. Si il a oublié que je vis chez lui, il a dû oublié que l'on est… ensemble ? Il a oublié ses sentiments pour moi ? Non, ne pleure pas… Pas maintenant, personne ne comprendrais pourquoi cela m'affecte autant. Ils ne comprendraient pas…_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il était plus de 16h, Misaki, Usagi et Takahiro venait de faire leur retour dans l'appartement du célèbre écrivain.

- Usagi tu dois te reposer. N'oublie pas ce qu'à dit le médecin.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon tu dois retourner travailler.

- Je peux rester si tu veux ?

- Non. Et puis je te signale que quelqu'un attends ton retour.

- Oui. Manami était plutôt inquiète quand je suis parti.

Takahiro observa un instant son ami, puis son frère.

- Tu es vraiment sur que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Et pour Misaki, il peut venir quelques jours à la maison…

- Non, ça ira. Le médecin à dit que je devais reprendre mes journées le plus normalement possible. Si Misaki habite ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le mettrais soudainement à la porte. Après tout il va peut-être réveiller certains de mes souvenirs…

Misaki apporta le thé. Il tendit sa tasse à son frère, puis à Usagi. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il remarqua que ce dernier l'observait.

- Bien. Je vais juste prévenir Manami de mon retour. Mais si il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Toi aussi Misaki, tu sais que je viendrais tout de suite si tu as besoin de moi.

Misaki lui sourit, essayant ainsi de le rassurer.

- Mais oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas nii chan. Tout va bien se passer. Je ferais attention… Je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

A peine une heure plus tard, Takahiro quitta l'appartement. Misaki ne savait pas vraiment si il devait parler et briser le silence pesant ou bien quitter la pièce pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire une gaffe. Usagi l'empêcha de faire un choix :

- Comme tu habites ici, tu dois connaître les souvenirs que j'ai oubliés ?

- Oui… mais je ne peux pas en parler. Ordre du médecin.

- Je vois.

_Et encore ce silence. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Je dois vite trouver quelque chose pour qu'il pense à autre choses…_

_- _Heu… Usagi. Si… si tu veux, je peux te préparais un bain. Ca pourrais t'aider à te détendre ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

- C'est bon. Pendant ce temps je pourrais commencer les préparatifs pour le dîner.

- Merci Misaki.

Misaki quitta rapidement la pièce, direction la salle de bain. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'Usagi le voit ainsi.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dure. En temps normal il m'aurait répondu _"_Bien sur si tu le prends avec moi_"_ ou quelque chose du genre… Mais là, juste un simple _"_merci_"._ En temps normale ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, mais là… il est tellement différent, comme si il n'était plus vraiment lui…_

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence de cathédrale. Finalement, une fois le repas fini, Usagi alla se coucher, laissant Misaki encore plus seul qu'auparavant. Peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Misaki d'aller se coucher. Il du reprendre son ancienne chambre, celle qu'il avait avant de partager celle d'Usagi.

- Bonne nuit Usagi…

Bien évidemment Misaki n'obtint aucune réponse. Tout les deux sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, espérant qu'il soit réparateur.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Samedi matin Misaki tomba du lit. Usagi lui dormait encore. Il s'installa finalement devant la télé, espérant tuer le temps et oublier pour un court instant au moins le cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis quelques jours maintenant. A peine une heure après Misaki eu de la visite.

- Aikawa san ? Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai appris qu'il était enfin sorti de l'hôpital ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va… bien. Il dort pour le moment, il a besoin de repos après ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Je vois. Sinon, il n'y a aucun problème ? J'ai su avait quelques soucis de mémoires.

Misaki détourna rapidement le regard. Il aurait préféré éviter ce sujet des plus douloureux.

- Oui. Il a oublié que j'habitais ici…

- Ah bon. Je vois… mais attends, ça veux dire qu'il a aussi oublié…

_Non pas, ça… Aikawa san ne dites pas qu'il a oublié ses sentiments envers moi… Pas ça…_

_- _… les échéances de son prochain chapitres ? Il a peut-être même complètement oublié qu'il devait bientôt me rendre les derniers chapitres de son manuscrit !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Usagi à oublié ses sentiments envers moi et elle, elle s'inquiète que pour ses fichus délais !_

Devant l'étonnement plus que flagrant de Misaki, elle ajouta :

- En ce qui te concerne je ne m'inquiètes pas, je suis sur qu'il se souviendra de toi et de ce qu'il ressent. C'est autre choses des délai, tu sais très bien qu'en temps normal il les oublie déjà…

- Je le lui rappellerais. Mais le médecin à dit qu'il devait s'en souvenir lui-même…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a juste à vérifier s'il est à jour dans ses chapitres, je ne pense pas que le lui rappelais risque de lui faire du mal.

- Bien je m' en chargerais.

- Bon , je serais bien rester mais… je ne peux pas. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. Avec toi il est en de bonnes mains, alors remets le nous sur pieds.

- Je m'en charge… enfin, je vais essayer.

Misaki fut à nouveau seul… Il se mit à nouveau devant la télé attendant qu'Usagi se lève. Il voulait le voir mais en temps, appréhender assez leur prochain face à face. Usagi risquait de lui poser des questions et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter longtemps. Finalement Misaki alla préparer quelque chose pour le repas. Usagi risquerait d'avoir faim en se levant. Le repas était quasiment fini quand la porte de la chambre de l'auteur s'ouvrit. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Misaki détourne le regard.

- Le repas va être prêt.

- Bien.

Usagi s'installa à table laissant Misaki finir les préparatifs.

- Ah oui, Aikawa san est passé ce matin. Elle voulait savoir comment tu allais et…

- Elle s'inquiéter plutôt des délais… Elle à surtout peur que je les oublies.

- En même temps ça ne serai pas la première fois. Elle veut juste que tu vérifies que tu avais bien finis les derniers chapitres du roman. Elle en a vraiment besoin.

- Je verrais ça cette après-midi…J'ai justement deux, trois choses à vérifier… Itadakimasu.

- Itadakimasu.

Le repas se déroula assez calmement si on oubliait le fait qu'Usagi posait quelques questions par-ci par-là, espérant obtenir des réponses.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien te dire alors arrêtes avec tes questions. Gochisosama.

Misaki finit par quitter la pièce

_POV d'Usagi:_

_Ne pas poser de questions ? Je suis sur que tu as un rôle important dans les souvenirs que j'ai oubliés, sinon pourquoi serait tu autant affecté par tous ça. Je vois bien que tu détournes les yeux dès que nos regards se croisent. J'ai même l'impression que tu évites d'être trop près de moi. Et puis ta réaction à l'hôpital… On dirais même que tu es plus affecté que moi par ce qui se passe… Pourquoi ? Si tu ne me dis rien, dans ce cas il n'y a plus qu'une solution… fouiller jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose, et le meilleur endroit pour trouver des indices c'est bien sur mon bureau. Je suis sur que je trouverais quelque chose. Et en ce qui concerne le roman tous doit être sauvegardé sur mon ordi…_

- Direction le bureau…


	4. La convalescence du Lapin

**_Chapitre 4 : la convalescence du Lapin_**

Dimanche matin. Misaki était partit assez tôt. Il avait quelques courses à faire et Usagi était enfermé dans sa chambre. 

_ Usagi tu dois absolument retrouver la mémoire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter que tu m'oublies complètement. Tu disais m'aimer et pourtant… pourtant tu m'as quand même oublié. Comment peut-on oublier la personne que l'on aime ? Tu avais dit que tu serais toujours la pour moi, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seul ? Tu avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, pourtant c'est-ce que tu fait en m'oubliant. Est-ce que inconsciemment c'est-ce que tu voulais ?_

Misaki se stoppa après être arrivé à cette conclusion.

- Il ne voulait peut-être plus de moi… et c'est le seul moyen qu'à trouver son subconscient pour lui faire admettre ?

Il reprit finalement sa marche, essayant d'oublier la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement :

_POV Usagi :_

Usagi fouillait minutieusement chaque centimètres carré de sa chambre.

_Bon, là il n'y a rien… Tiens, ça se n'est pas à moi, bien trop petit. A Misaki ? Pourquoi ça serait là ? Quoique… ça pourrait expliquer ce rêve. Si c'était bien un rêve. Bon, continuons… Il n'y a rien de rien ici. Changeons de pièce._

Il quitta sa chambre et s'arrêta devant celle de Misaki.

_Je ne dois pas fouiller dans sa chambre. Mais peut-être… Bon je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, rien de bien méchant. J'ouvre la porte, je regard vite fait, je ne touche à rien comme ça il ne remarquera même pas que je suis passé par là…_

Il entrebâilla la porte tout en prenant soin de rester dans le couloir.

_Non, il n'y a rien… dommage. Tiens, c'est quoi ? Oh, juste des livres._

Usagi s'apprêter à partir quand la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison :

_ Je me demanda quel genre de livre peut intéresser Misaki. Je suis sur qu'il ne remarquera rien. Alors là, j'en reviens pas…_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Usagi. Il remit tous en place et quitta la chambre direction son bureau. Il avait envoyé les derniers chapitres de son roman à Aikawa san, elle pourrait ainsi boucler le roman dans les temps et le laisser tranquille pour un bon moment.

_J'aurais bientôt des réponses à mes questions. Tous se remet en place doucement… Il n'y a pas de doute tout redeviendra à la normale. Maintenant fouillons mon ordi. J'ai peut-être des fichiers concernant "ceci"._

_Fin POV Usagi_

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement. Usagi et Misaki n'était ensemble que pour les repas. Ensuite un partait à la quête des "Souvenirs Oubliés" tandis que l'autre voulait éviter de rester trop longtemps près de la cause de son embarras. Il voulait éviter de faire une bourde.

_Si ça continues il risque de prévenir nii chan que j'ai pas l'air bien. Il a toujours su quand je lui cachais quelque choses. Manquerait plus que nii chan vienne. L'ambiance serait encore plus insupportable…_

Une nouvelle semaine commença. Misaki devait retourner en cours.

- Tu es sur que tout se passera bien ?

- Je ne suis plus en enfant Misaki. A moins que tu veuilles rester avec moi… dans ce cas…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est bien une chose qu'Usagi aurait dit mais là… je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre._

- Je… Je dois y aller. Pour ton repas-tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer. Si tu as un problème j'ai mon portable. Itekimasu…

- Iterashai.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Misaki ne put s'empêcher de trouver la réponse d'Usagi assez suspecte.

- Je vois que tu es de retour Misaki.

- Sumi senpai… Oui, désolé j'avais… autre chose d'important à faire.

- Usagi ? Il te retenais prisonnier ? Si tu veux je peux te sauver de ses griffes… Je serais ton chevalier servant, alors Misaki, qu'en dit tu ?

- Heu… non merci.

Leur professeur fit son entrée et le cours put commencer. Le cours se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Misaki jetait tout de même de nombreux coups d'œil à son portable, sait-on jamais, Usagi pourrait avoir un problème… surtout le connaissant. La fin du cours arriva.

Sumi et Misaki s'apprêtaient à partir quand leur enseignant appela Misaki.

- Bon, on se retrouve plus tard Misaki.

Misaki était plutôt inquiet. Que lui voulais Kamijou le démon ? Est-ce que ça pourrait concerner…

- Je… Comment va Akihiko ? Je ne voulais pas le déranger donc je ne suis pas passé.

- Il va bien… enfin, ça pourrait être pire.

- Il n'à vraiment rien ? Parce que on ne dirais pas que ça va si bien que ça…

- C'est rien… Il a juste oublié deux ou trois petit détail. Mais rien de bien inquiétant.

_Enfin, ce n'est important que pour moi…_

- Bien… Tu peux y aller. Par contre la prochaine fois que je te vois utiliser ton portable en cours tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. En cours l'utilisation du portable est strictement interdit. Compris ?

- Heu… oui. Désolé.

Le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus calme. A son retour Usagi était encore une fois dans son bureau. Quand celui-ci sortit Misaki s'apprêtait justement à l'appeler.

- Le dîner est prêt, j'allais justement venir te prévenir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Usagi venait de le plaquer contre le frigidaire.

- Tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir. Dit moi se que tu caches Misaki… je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

Ils n'était séparer que par quelques centimètres. Misaki ne savait plus quoi faire… Il ne devait en aucun cas lui dire pour eux.

- Alors Misaki ?

_Cette voix… Usagi arrête de me torturer… Arrêtes d'être si proche de moi alors que tu ne m'aimes plus… Arrêtes de me faire si mal…_

- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Misaki ?

Misaki leva doucement ses mains, les posa sur la poitrine d'Usagi et… le repoussa.

- Baka Usagi !

Misaki parti en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il ne ressortit pas de la soirée.

_Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka Usagi ! Comment oses-tu jouer ainsi avec moi, t'as pas le droit… Non, t'as pas le droit…_

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le reste de la semaine ne fut qu'une interminable parti de cache-cache. Misaki ne voulait plus que l'incident de lundi soir se reproduise. Du coup, le matin il partait le plus vite possible à l'Université. A son retour il s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure de préparer le dîner. Une fois le repas fini, il se dépêcher de tout nettoyer et retournais se cacher dans sa chambre.

Bien sur cela ne fonctionna pas à 100%. Usagi réussi à plusieurs reprise à coincer Misaki.

- Dit moi la vérité ? Tu verras Misaki, ça te ferras du bien… Allez, dépêches toi…

Une fois Usagi attendit même Misaki à la sorti de la salle de bain.

- Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps Misaki. Je sais que tu vas craquer. Alors ça ne sers à rien de me résister…

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Usagi ?

Devant l'air accablé de Misaki, Usagi ne sut quoi répondre. Il laissa Misaki retourner dans sa chambre, sans chercher à en savoir plus.

_POV Usagi :_

_Pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire… Et pourquoi se sent-il si affecté par tout ça ? C'est moi qui ai oublié une partie de mes souvenirs alors pourquoi prend t-il tous ça si à cœur ? Je ne pensais pas que cela le toucherait autant. Son regard… Il n'y avait que de la tristesse et un profond désarroi dans ses yeux… Mais pourquoi ?_


	5. Le réflexe du Lapin

_**Chapitre 5 : Le réflexe du Lapin**_

Samedi. Misaki entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Personne en vue : Usagi devait encore dormir. Après tout il est rarement du matin celui-là.

_Bon, maintenant un bon petit déjeuner et je vais faire les courses. Au moins je suis sur d'être tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai une de ses soifs en plus… je ne pensais pas que pleurer pouvait autant déshydrater. Usagi perd la mémoire et c'est moi qui en subit les conséquences… bon en même temps qi j'étais rentrée plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. Et ça recommence… encore en train de culpabiliser…_

Arrivé dans la cuisine il ne put remarquer qu'une ombre s'avançait vers lui. Misaki se figea sur place avant de se retourner brusquement. L'instinct de survie sûrement…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il se retrouva face à face avec Usagi. Misaki réussi de justesse à lui échapper. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. C'est parti pour les courses…

- Misaki attends ! Misaki…

Usagi l'attrapa par le bras, le plaqua contre le mur. Misaki eu beau se débattre Usagi ne lâcha pas prise.

- Lâche moi ! Allez lâche moi !

- Misaki je… je… Misaki je…

Misaki attendais avec crainte et espoir la fin de sa phrase. En temps normal cette phrase se terminait toujours par un "Je t'aime". Puis, sans que Misaki ne puisse faire quelque chose, Usagi approcha son visage du sien. Encore et encore… et encore. Finalement leur lèvres se rencontrèrent… comme autrefois. Misaki ne su comment réagir. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, qui pour Misaki ressemblait à plusieurs minutes, Usagi mit fin au baiser.

Devant la stupeur et le regard complètement désorienté de Misaki il le relâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Je suis désolé Misaki… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je…

- Pas dû ?

Usagi ancra son regard dans celui de Misaki et vit que des larmes venaient de faire leur apparition. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste Misaki s'était déjà enfui de l'appartement, le laissant seul.

- Misaki, pardon… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Misaki ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il voulais juste partir le plus loin possible, ne plus entendre cette voix.

_Pourquoi Usagi, pourquoi avoir dit ça ? _"_Je n'aurais pas dû…_" _Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu m'embrasses. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu te souviennes de tes sentiment. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir à nouveau être avec toi… comme avant. Alors pourquoi m'embrasser si c'est pour t'excuser ensuite et me dire que tu n'aurais pas dû ? Pourquoi ?_

_POV Usagi_

Une fois Misaki parti, il se dirigea péniblement vers son bureau, s'installa face à son ordinateur et ouvrit un de ses fichiers. De nombreuses photos de Misaki apparurent à l'écran. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles ils apparaissaient tous les deux… ensemble.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je faix tous ces rêves… Misaki, tout irait plus vite si tu me répondait. J'ai besoin de savoir si…_

Le téléphone sonna interrompant ainsi le cours des pensées d'Usagi. C'était Takahiro.

- Usagi, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien. Je t'avais bien dit que tout irais parfaitement bien.

- Et tes souvenirs ? Des progrès de ce côtés là ?

- Je crois, oui… Je dois juste vérifier quelques points.

- Tu t'en souviens alors ? De tout ?

- J'ai eu quelques flashs, juste des bribes mais c'est un début…

- Mais c'est génial Usagi ! Misaki est là ? J'aimerais lui parlais. Il avait vraiment l'air très inquiet quand tu as eu ton accident. Tu aurais du voir dans quel état il était, et le connaissant il se sent sûrement coupable. Il m'a expliqué qu'il aurait déjà du être rentré quand il t'a trouvé…

- Je suis désolé mais il est sorti. Je lui dirai que tu as appelé.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je rappellerais demain.

- Bien, à demain.

Usagi finit par aller dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit.

- Misaki… Où est tu ? Je dois absolument de parler… Dépêches toi de rentrer…

_Fin POV Usagi_

Misaki passa toute la matinée dehors. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait beau. L'après-midi il devait aller travailler, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser uniquement à Usagi et à ce baiser. Il avait beau imaginer mille et une explications pour expliquer ce gestes, il n'en trouvait pas une qui tienne vraiment la route à part qu'Usagi commençait peut-être à retrouver la mémoire, mais alors…

_Pourquoi c'est-il excuser ? Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens, vraiment je ne le comprends pas lui et ses réactions. Il est tellement imprévisible… depuis le temps je devrais le savoir._

Quand Misaki rentra à l'appartement celui-ci était plongé dans le noir. Tout était silencieux. Il fit un passage rapide dans la salle de bain avant d'aller directement dans sa chambre. En passant devant celle d'Usagi, il entendit du mouvement, ce qui le fit accélérer. Demain aller être une journée chargée… Finalement Misaki décida de se coucher.

- Bonne nuit Usagi…

Il s'endormit assez rapidement. Même pas deux heures après le retour de Misaki, Usagi se réveilla en sursaut… N'y tenant plus il quitta sa chambre pour celle de Misaki. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Misaki était bien là, endormit, serrant son oreiller contre lui. Il s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il passa délicatement une main dans les chevaux du plus jeune et fut étonnée de voir un sourire naître sur le visage de Misaki. Il tourna alors le visage de Misaki vers le sien et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Quand il éloigna son visage, il put voir les yeux de Misaki s'ouvrir doucement et l'étonnement s'y lire clairement.

- Usagi qu'est-ce que…


	6. Le retour du chaud Lapin !

_**Chapitre 6 : Le retour du chaud Lapin !**_

- Usagi qu'est-ce que…

- Misaki, on est ensemble… n'est-ce pas ?

Misaki ne sut quoi dire. Était-il en train de rêver ? Usagi ne pouvait pas être là en train de lui demander s'il s'était ensemble.

_Usagi… Tu t'en souviens ou tu cherches juste des réponses ? Parce que si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter… J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre me le dire… Comme autrefois…_

Quelques larmes naquirent aux coins des yeux du plus jeune. Usagi leva sa main et les fit disparaître. Il sa pencha à nouveau vers lui et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du plus jeune qui ne chercha pas à se débattre. Après une légère hésitation Misaki finit pas répondre au baiser d'Usagi, au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Ils durent pourtant se séparaient. Usagi murmura alors à l'oreille se Misaki :

- Misaki… je t'aime.

Il fut heureux de voir que l'étonnement de Misaki fut bien vite remplacé par la joie.

- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

- Je le suis toujours en ce qui te concernes Misaki. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Comment… Comment ça se fait ? Tu… te souviens ?

- En grande partie.

- Alors comment…

Usagi se glissa rapidement dans le lit aux côtés de Misaki, l'attirant ensuite dans ses bras.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu à l'hôpital après mon réveil j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose te concernant. Et puis je faisait ces rêves… et tous te concernaient. Tu ne voulais pas répondre à mes questions, tu as même fini pas m'éviter…

- Je ne devais rien te dire et…

- Je sais bien. J'ai donc cherché moi-même. J'ai vu ses livres sur ton bureau… c'est les miens. Ils parlaient de toi et moi… J'ai fouillé mon bureau et j'ai trouvé des photos, pout la plupart de toi. J'ai donc compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi était bien réel… restait juste à savoir si c'était réciproque.

- C'est pour ça que… ce matin…

- Oui. Je voulais voir ta réaction.

- Pourtant tu t'es excusé, tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Oui, je suis désolé de d'avoir causé autant de soucis. J'aurais dû te dire avant que je commençais à me souvenir, je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher.

- Donc tu te souviens…

- De toi et surtout que je t'aime Misaki. Je t'aime. Tu vois même si je t'ai oublié un moment, je suis finalement retomber amoureux de toi… tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Jamais. Tu devras rester avec moi. Je t'aime…

Misaki se blottit un peu plus contre le corps d'Usagi. Il pouvait enfin à nouveau être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, entendre les battements de son cœur… Tout cela lui avait tellement manquait…

- Usagi je… attends, mais qu'est-ce que…

Usagi venait de glisser une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Misaki avant de le lui ôter.

- Je t'aime Misaki… J'ai besoin de toi et toi de moi… Ne me résistes pas. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Misaki se laissa faire, complètement envoûter par la voix d'Usagi. Ce dernier laissa tomber une pluie de léger baiser sur son torse avant de venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui ramena Misaki à la réalité.

- Usagi attends…

L'écrivain ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune qui ne pouvait plus du tout douter que le grand et célèbre Usami Akihiko était bien de retour. Son Usagi était enfin revenu… Misaki attira le visage d'Usagi vers le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser et lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de le retrouver à nouveau. Le reste des vêtements pris rapidement le même chemin que le tee-shirt de Misaki.

Misaki se laissa rapidement portait par toutes ces sensations qu'Usagi provoquait en lui. Il ne pensait pas que les mains de l'écrivain lui avait autant manqués, qu'il apprécierait autant de pouvoir à nouveau sentir le souffle d'Usagi le caressait, sentir sa peau contre la sienne… il en avait presque les larmes au yeux tellement il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau être avec Usagi. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour le lui faire comprendre…

- Misaki… je t'aime.

- Tais-toi…

- Non. Je t'aime…Je t'aime… Misaki, je t'aime…

_Cette voix… Ces mots… Ses mains… Son souffle… Usagi, combien de temps encore comptes tu me torturer ainsi ? Combien de temps encore comptes tu faire chavire mon cœur ? Combien de fois encore comptes tu t'emparer de mon âme ? _

L'écrivain redécouvrait peu à peu le corps de son amant. Il frôlait, caressait, embrassait, mordillait chaque centimètre de peau. Misaki avait le corps en feu, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était. Usagi donna finalement quelques coups de langue sur la verge tendu de Misaki. Ce dernier essaya de masquer ses gémissements en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Bien sur cela amusa Usagi qui entreprit de le faire gémir comme jamais.

Il entama un lent un lent va et vient, sentant Misaki remuer légèrement le bassin. Ce dernier glissa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Usagi, y emmêlant ses doigts. Tout en continuant cette torture des plus douce, Usagi prépara minutieusement Misaki… et à entendre les soupirs que ce dernier tentait en vain de masquer, il était fin prêt. Il le suréleva un peu avant d'entrer peu à peu en lui. Enfin il allait pouvoir à nouveau faire un avec Misaki, enfin il allait pouvoir à nouveau se sentir entier, enfin il allait à nouveau le faire sien… Il embrassais chaque parcelles de peau à sa porté. Il voulait graver ses baisers sur la chair même de Misaki, pour qu'il ne l'oublie jamais… Pour qu'il se souvienne éternellement de son amour.

Il fit doucement glisser une de ses mains vers l'entre jambe de Misaki qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Il fit doucement et habilement glisser sa main, encore et encore… toujours plus vite, toujours plus… Aucun d'eux ne pouvait réfléchir correctement face à toutes ses sensations que l'autres provoquait. Leurs gémissements remplirent rapidement la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs. Les souffles étaient saccadés, irréguliers… Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient contrôlés cette passion qui se déversait dans leurs veines, cette sensation de bien être qui s'emparait de le leur esprit…

Misaki finit par se déverser entre eux deux. Tout son corps se crispa entraînant Usagi dans sa chute. Ce dernier se vida dans antre chaude de Misaki. Aucun deux n'avait encore connu une telle jouissance. Usagi finit par se réinstaller à côtés de Misaki, l'attira tout contre lui. Peu à peu, leurs respirations redevenaient régulières, peu à peu ils revenaient à la réalité, descendants ainsi de leur Paradis.

- Je t'aime Misaki.

Misaki ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Usagi. Ce dernier déposa un énième baiser sur ses lèvres encore gonflés de plaisir.

- Usagi je…suis désolé.

Usagi ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ne sut pas vraiment où il venait en venir.

- Et je peux savoir de quoi ?

- D'être rentré en retard. Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, peut-être que…

Usagi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi le silence.

- Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'ai voulu descendre quand j'ai vu que tes cours allais se terminer. Je voulais t'attendre dans le salon… mais avec le roman à boucler et la nuit blanche qu'on venait d'avoir… j'ai un peu surestimer de mes forces. En voulant descendre j'ai été pris de vertiges et n'ai pas pu me rattraper. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, même si tu t'étais dépêcher. Ne culpabilise pas…

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil… mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- C'est bon, j'ai retenu la leçon. Rassuré ?

- J'espère bien… J'ai pas envie de revivre ça moi…

- Je t'aime, je suis désolé que tu ai du endurer tout cela… Si un jour tu venais à m'oublier, je ne le supporterais pas… Je peux comprendre à quel point ça à du être dur pour toi, mais je suis là maintenant… Je ne te laisserais plus Misaki, plus jamais…

- Usagi je…

Misaki embrassa Usagi, essayant de lui montrer tout son amour, sa gratitude, son bonheur de le retrouver… Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments dans se baiser… et bien plus encore.

- … Je t'aime.

Usagi ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Misaki lui ouvre son cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration. Il attira Misaki vers lui et l'installa sur ses hanches. Misaki posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Usagi alors que ce dernier laisser à nouveau ses mains vagabonder, redécouvrant encore et encore le corps de son aimé. Il scellèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres…

La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux deux et elle promettait d'être longue mais remplit de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour et de promesses… Usagi était de retour, plus amoureux que jamais et Misaki était plus qu'heureux de retrouver son Usagi à lui… il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.


End file.
